How to train your dragon
by Sassafras of the blue grass
Summary: My version of How to Train Your Dragon, I'm not good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup walked into the arena while everyone watched, waiting for him to kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

_I have to show them that dragons aren't all bad, _Hiccup thought to himself. He picked up a shield and a small

knife, not wanting to grab anything that would frighten the dragon. "Okay, I'm ready." Hiccup watched as the

door opened, letting the Monstrous Nightmare out.

The dragon came out on fire, blasting a fireball at some of the audience. The dragon rushed over to Hiccup,

getting ready to attack.

_It's now or never,_ Hiccup thought to himself, he threw down the knife. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you,"

He dropped the shield and his helmet. "I'm not like them." He held his hand out to the dragon, trying to touch the dragon's nose.

"Stop the fight." Stoick yelled from his seat.

"No, you guys need to see this," He started to touch the dragon when Stock hit the fence making the dragon

bite at Hiccup's hand.

_I'm dead,_ He took off running, trying to get away from the chasing dragon. His screams had traveled to

where Toothless was sleeping. Toothless quickly climbed up the cliff and flew to the village.

"This way," Stoick yelled to Hiccup and Astrid who had went into to help Hiccup. Hiccup was about to run out

when the Monstrous nightmare caught him._ I'm going to die,_ He thought to himself.

"Night Fury." One of the vickings shouted from the stands.

Toothless fired a bolt of fire, breaking the chain fence. He charged the Monstrous Nightmare, making it back

away from Hiccup. Soon the fight was over at the Monstrous Nightmare was cowering in the corner.

"Toothless, you need to go." Hiccup tried urging his dragon to leave but he refused to leave his friend.

"Get him." Stoick ran at Toothless, waving an ax in the air.

"NO!' Hiccup stood between Toothless and his father. "Don't hurt him, he was only trying to protect me."

"Your worried about that?" Stoick pointed to Toothless, "they have killed hundred's of us."

"We've killed thousands of them, we don't have to fight them." He patted Toothless on the muzzle, trying to

calm the dragon down. "They raid us only because they have to, we can make them our friends."

"He's crazy," Someone shouted

"Kill the dragon," Someone else said.

"Please, you have to listen to me," Hiccup begged "we can end this fighting right here and now."

"We can never be at peace with them." Stoick waved his ax in the air, preparing to kill Toothless.

"No." Hiccup grabbed the ax, trying to yank it out of his father's hands.

Stoick slapped Hiccup across the face, "You are not a viking, your not my son." Everyone stood wide eyed,

unsure if they should kill the dragon or leave the father and son alone.

"I never considered myself your son," Hiccup jumped on Toothless back, urging him to fly off into the sky.

"Get back to work." Stoick walked out of the arena, leaving everyone in shock.

"Stoick wait," Goober chased after his friend "will you stop a second."

"What?" Stoick asked in a irritated voice.

"What happened back there?"

"What do you mean what happened back there? He took the dragon's side."

Goober shook his head, "I mean what you did."

Stoick sighed, "I don't know, I never once raised a hand on that boy until today. God the things that I said to

that boy." He looked down at the ground, "I wish I could talk to him and tell him how sorry I am...but I can't

and that's that." He walked down to the docks, to greet a incoming ship.

"We found the nest." One of the vikings told Stoick.

"Perfect," He turned back to Goober "go and round people up, we are leaving in ten minutes."

Hiccup rode Toothless to their hiding spot, once on the ground Hiccup rubbed his stinigng face. "I can't go

back there." He said as a tear rolled down his face. Hiccup looked down at the water, seeing his reflection. He

quickly closed his eyes, not wanting to see the angry hand print on his face.

**An half an hour later**

The search party had finally landed on the bank of the dragons nest, "Get in your positions." Stoick yelled at

everyone. They quickly got the catapult and the traps set up.

**Hiccup and Toothless**

Astrid rode the Nadder to where Hiccup was laying next to Toothless. "Hiccup." She jumped off of her dragon and ran over to Hiccup, pulling him into a big hug.

"What are you..." He stopped talking when Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs came riding on on their dragons. "What are you guys doing here and how are you guys riding dragons?"

"I had to find you, your father has found the dragon nest, he thinks he can kill the giant dragon. I knew I

couldn't run here, so I taught the others how to ride dragons." Astrid quickly explained to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless then back to the group of kids and their dragons.

"You seen that dragon, you know your father can't kill it." Astrid explained, trying to convince her friend to

forget about the past and save the villagers.

"Fine, but after that I'm leaving," He jumped on Toothless, urging him into the sky. It didn't take long for the

group to find the nest. Stoick and Goober where trying to confuse the giant dragon while everyone else ran to

a safe spot. "Okay Toothless see what you can do." They flew down at top speeds making everyone look up.

"Night Fury."Stoick called out

"There's someone on the Night Fury." Goober shouted.

"What the." Stoick looked up seeing Fishlegs on a Gronckle , Ruffnut and Tuffnut on zippleback, Snotlout on a

Monstrous Nightmare Astried on deadly Nadder, and Hiccup on the Night fury. Stoick stood there wide eyed, "How is that possible?"

Fishlegs flew over the top of the dragon, "it has small eyes, large tail and it relies on it's hearing."

"Perfect, Ruffnut and Tuffnut irritate him. Fishlegs and Snotlout find his blind spot. Astrid..."before Hiccup

could finish his sentence the giant dragon swished it's tail into Toothless, making Hiccup fly into the ground.

"Hiccup." Stoick ran over to where Hiccup laid on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Hiccup tried to stand up but his left leg gave out, he was about to try again but his felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just stay put Hiccup, there is no way you can go up there."

Hiccup shook his father's hand off of him, "why do you care?" He quickly stood up then jumped up on

Toothless's back then took off after the green death. Stoick stood there wide eyed, not expecting Hiccup to

say something like that. Hiccup rode Toothless up into the sky, drawing the giant dragon up. There was a bit

of fire bolts being shot then Toothless dove to the ground with the giant dragon following. When everyone

thought that Toothless and Hiccup would smacking right into the ground, Toothless fliped backwards and

shot the dragon in the mouth making it explode. "Look out." Hiccup's cries were to late, Toothless flew right

into the Green death's tail, making then fall into the exploding dragon. "Hiccup." Stoick frantickly searched

for Hiccup but found no trace of him. "He's over here." Gobber shouted to Stoick. Stoick rushed over to

where Toothless and Hiccup laid on the ground. Stoick gently took Hiccup into his arms, feeling for a puls.

"He's alive." He ran his hand over Hiccup's head then looked over at Toothless "you brought him back alive."

He patted Toothless on the head then carried Hiccup to one of the boats.

**I tried to find a beta but was unable to find one, if you know a beta or is a beta please let me know. I am almost finished with the second chapter and I would like a beta to read over it. **


	2. Chapter 2

(This chapter does mention spanking in it, it does NOT go into detail.)

Back at Berk

Stoick paced in his house, waiting for his son to wake up.

"Will you stop that pacing, your giving me a headach." said Gobber

"I can't help it, it's been two days and his still has not woken up." Stoick looked over where Hiccup was

asleep, he seemed so small and fragile. "I'm so sorry my son, I never meant to hurt you. "

FLASHBACK

A 8 year walked into the Great Hall, trying to find something to do. "If I start one of those tourch things on fire then daddy will be proud of me." Hiccuped grabbed a tourch then caught it on fire. "I did it," he grazed as the small flame. "I wonder if I can play dragons and vickings with this." He started to swing the toruch around acting like he was a dragon blowing fire at his enemys. The tourch went a bit to close to one of the tables, before Hiccup could no anything the table caught fire. He froze as not only one but two tables caught  
fire, "how do I put it out?" Hiccup started to throw books on the fire to put it out, but that only made the fire worse.

"Hiccup." Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the arm and dragged him out of the burning building. "What were you thinking?" Stoick's yelled at his young son.

"I was..." Tears ran down Hiccup's face, everything Hiccup tried to make his dad proud, he ended up making his dad angry.

Stoick tightened his grip on Hiccup's am then dragged him to his hosue. "Go to you room now."

Hiccup shook his head, he wanted to explain about the fire but knew his father would never listen.

Stoick glared at Hiccup, "I said go to your room."

"You can't send me away every time I do something wrong," Hiccup replied

Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the arm then landed a hard swat on Hiccup's back side. Hiccup let out a yelp, he

wanted to rub the sting but he father still had a hold on his arm. "Go up to your room." As soon as Stoick let

go of Hiccup's arm, Hiccup ran up to his bedroom crying. 'What am I going to do with that boy?" Stoick

thought out loud. After calming down a bit, Stoick walked into Hiccup's bedroom, seeing Hiccup sitting on his

bed. Why can't the boy just listen to what he is told? Stoick thought to himself. Stoick sat down next to

Hiccup, "come here son." He placed hiccup over his knees, why didn't you just listen this morning?

End of flashback

Gobber shook his head "why don't I stay here and you go attend to the village? If anything changes I will

coming looking for you."

"Fine, I will be back in an hour." Stoick reluctnetly walked out of the house "please get better." He whispered.

Flashback

Stoick left Hiccup's room, leaving the 8 year old boy to cry. He walked over to his favorite chair in the main

room, "Val why can't you be here? The boy needs a mother, I don't know what I'm doing," Stoick sighed, "I

just spanked our son without letting him explain, what if he didn't start the fire? What if he just got trapped

inside?" Stoick sighed, "I promise Val, I will never lay a hand on our son again."

End of flashback.

Hiccup woke up when Toothless started to lick his face "hey bud." Hiccup looked around, trying to figure out

where he was "I'm in my house, and your in my house." He quickly stood up but fell back down. He rubbed

his forehead "I feel sick." He tried to stand up again, this time

Toothless help him up. "Good boy." Hiccup walked downstairs seeing Gobber asleep on a chair, "that's not

weird at all." Hiccup opened the front door but quickly closed it when a deadly nadder flew down. "Wait here

bud." Hiccup walked out of the house seeing people riding dragons "I knew it, I'm dead."

"Not even close." Stoick walked over to Hiccup

Hiccup looked up at his father, unsure if he should jump on Toothless and fly away or if he should hear what

his father had to say.

"Son, I'm sorry for everything that happened, I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick placed his hand on

Hiccup's shoulder.

(Okay people, this part if up to you. Should Hiccup accept the appolagy and stay? Or should Hiccup run away?)

(I am still looking for a beta)


	3. Chapter 3

(Some people wanted me to have Hiccup run away, this is what I have so far. What do you guys think? Should I continue what I have or change it? Also I am still looking for a beta.)

Hiccup took a step back from his father, and shook his head. Stoick took a step toward Hiccup, "Please son, I want you to stay here."

"I can't," Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back, before they could take off Stoick put his hand on Hiccup's arm. "Please son, please don't go."

Hiccup looked down at his father, tears streamed down his face. "Like you said, I'm not a viking." With that Hiccup took off into the skies,

leaving is father standing their dumbfounded. Hiccup and Toothless flew for a few hours before they landed on a small island. "Well boy, I

think I seen a village near by. You stay here while I check some things out."

"Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt," Toothless replied to his hatching.

Hiccup smiled, "I will." With that Hiccup walked to a near by village.

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE." A big viking ran after a smaller viking, Hiccup tried to get out of the way but the viking that was being chased

grabbed Hiccup and threw him out of the way. Hiccup fell to the ground, he tried not to black out from the pain in his leg.

"Here, let me help you up kid." A middle aged viking helped Hiccup stand up. "Are you okay?"

As soon as Hiccup stood up, he rubbed his leg. "Thanks, and yeah I'm alright."

The middle aged viking smiled, "I'm Kolskeggur chief of this village." He looked Hiccup over, "I've never seen you around, are you new?"

Hiccup nodded, "I'm Hiccup and I just arrived today."

Kolskeggur smiled at Hiccup, "It's nice to meet you. Is your folks around here? I would really like to meet them."

_What do I say? I can't tell him that I am a runaway_, Hiccup thought to himself. "My mother passed away when I was a baby and my father

disappeared a few weeks ago. After living on my own for a while I decided to come to a new place to get a fresh start."

Kolskeggur gave Hiccup a sympathetic look, "why don't you come to my place for dinner. My wife is making lamb stew."

Hiccup thought for a second then nodded, "thanks. I would really appreciate that."


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry it took me so long to reply, I got bucked off my horse and it hurt to type. Then my friend wanted me to post her fanfic online, but I am making this chapter long.)

Hiccup followed Kolskeggur, keeping a good distance from him. _I really hope this guys does not know who I really am_, Hiccup thought to himself.

"We're here," Kolskeggur said pulling Hiccup out of his thoughts. Kolskeggur opened the door, leading Hiccup inside. The house was like his own, except it had no stairs. There were two rooms, which probably were bedrooms. There was a table beside a fireplace which was smack in the middle of the house. A woman was bending over a cauldron which hung over the fire while a boy and a girl around Hiccup's age were at the side of the house. The boy was showing the girl how to hold a sword properly but froze when they heard the door creak open.

The woman looked at the door and smiled. "Well, aren't you late." She cocked an eyebrow. Kolskeggur chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, dear. The meetings were extended after a small fight broke out."

"Dad, who's that?"

The boy pointed to Hiccup who was beginning to feel a tad awkward.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Hiccup," Kolskeggur said while said teen timidly waved a hand.

"This is my wife Abarrane, my son Asmund and my daughter Abha."

Asmund glared at Hiccup, not liking a new person in the house. "Why is he here?" he asked rudely. "He could be an outcast spy."

Abarrane smiled at Hiccup, "Don't mind my son's rudeness." She turned to look at Asmund, "I doubt he is an outcast spy." She gave him a look that shut him up. Satisfied, she turned back to Hiccup. "Are you hungry dear?"

Hiccup was about to say no but his stomach growled, making him blush.

Abarrane chuckle and beckoned him over. "Come along dear, our food is just about done." She lead Hiccup to the table. "Come sit down here." Once everyone was seated, Abarrane grabbed five bowls and filled them with steaming yack rice soup. Once the bowls were placed in front of the hungry vikings, everyone dug into the delicious meal.

They soon started a conversation but Hiccup blocked them out. He was used to silence when eating with his father. He didn't notice a pair of eyes glaring holes into his head. After they couldn't eat anymore, Abarrane and Abha took the dirty dishes up to the sink and started to wash them.

"Hiccup, pleased follow me." Kolskeggur walked into the main room with Asmund following right after him. Once they got to the main room, Kolskeggur faced Hiccup. "Where is it that you are staying?"

_crap_

"I am staying with a friend named Toothless. He's been taking care of me for a while," Hiccup replied.

Kolskeggur nodded. "That's quite an unusual name. Where are you and your friend staying?"

_Really? Do he really think that I am an outcast spy?_ Hiccup thought to himself. "For now we are camping out in the woods until we find a home."

Kolskeggur nodded again. "There aren't any homes for sale right now, but you and your friend can stay with someone or you can build your own house," he offered.

Hiccup thought this over. "Thanks. I'll talk to my friend and see what he says." Hiccup looked out thewindow and noticed the sun had started to set. "I should get going before my friend get's worried."

Abarrane walked into the main room holding a bowl. "Here you go, Hiccup. This is for your friend. Next time you should bring him by."

Hiccup took the bowl and nodded at the chief and his wife. "Thank you guys so much." And with that Hiccup quickly left, heading in the direction that Toothless was in. Hiccup soon came to a clearing with an agitated Night Fury who was pacing back and forth.

Toothless froze when when he heard footsteps and growled but stopped when he saw who it was and rushed over to his friend. _What took you so long? You've been gone for hours._

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head. "The chief of the village wanted me to go to his place for dinner." He showed Toothless the bowl of food. "They had me bring some for you."

Toothless sniffed the bowl and made a face. "I think I'll stick with fish." He scanned Hiccup over, checking for any injuries. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Hiccup replied chuckling.

Toothless nudged Hiccup. "It's getting late. I think we should call it a day."

Hiccup chuckled again. "I am a little tired." He followed Toothless to a nearby cave. He sat down and felt something curl itself around him. Feeling the wind blow, he shivered and rubbed his arms. A fire suddenly appeared in front of him and Toothless laid his head at Hiccup feet. He stroked his friend head and soon drifted off to sleep.

STOICK'S POV

"I can't believe I let my son leave." I sighed, holding my head in my hands. "Why am I such a terrible father?" I could feel a tear trail down my face, but I didn't bother to wipe it. "I never wanted my son to run away. I never wanted to say those things to him." I walked out of the house and looked at the sea, my mind made up. "I will find you, son." I walked down to the dragon training arena. If I was going to find my son, I'm going to have to train a dragon. I walked over to Astrid. "I need you to do something for me."

Astrid looked up at her chief. "What do you need?"

He sighed again. "Well... I need you to teach me how to train a dragon."

Astrid nodded. "I think the Thunderdrum would be best for you." She started to walk over to where a blue dragon was eating some fish. We found him injured on another island and brought him back to heal him. But when he was healed, he didn't fly away. I guess Berk's hospitality convinced him to stay. "Just walk over to him and put your hand out."

Stoick marched right up to the dragon, not even trying to walk up to him slow. The Thunderdrum backed up when Stoick rushed up to it. "Don't move." Stock said in a deadly voice.

Astrid walked over to Stoick. "Just take it easy. Put your hand out and close your eyes. He will come to you when he trusts you."

Stoick rolled his eyes, but listened to what she said. He didn't want to trust the stupid dragon but he knew that the dragon would be the fastest way to find Hiccup. He held his hand out to the Thunderdrum. He was about to pull his hand back but the dragon rested his nose on Stoick's hand.

"That's it. Now, just start talking to him in a gentle voice. Talk how you usually don't do. Be kind." She wanted to say be the person you should have been to Hiccup, but she would never say that to the chief of the village. "Then slowly get on the dragons back."

"I always talk gently." He looked back to where his hand was resting on the dragon's nose. He jumped on the back of the dragon, without even trying to talk to it. The Thunderdrum flew up to the top of the cage, trying to get the huge viking off of his back. After fifteen minutes of fighting with the dragon, Stoick gave up trying to train the Thunderdrum. He walked out of the arena.

"Stoick, wait! You can't just boss the dragon around then leave." Astrid ran after Stoick.

He kept walking, ignoring the young girl. "I'm heading on to bed and you should to." With that he walked to his house.

HICCUP'S POV

He woke up after a nice long sleep. "Well Toothless, I may end up going back to the village today."

Toothless looked up at Hiccup with a questioning look. "What would you go back there?"

"I am going to find a place to build a house. That way it would be warmer when winter comes around."

Toothless nodded rather reluctantly. "Just stay safe."

Hiccup picked up his bag. "I'll be back soon." He headed back to the village and went over to the chiefs house. _Please be home._ He knocked on the door and within a few minutes later Asmund opened the door.

"What do you want, weakling?" Asmund asked rudely. "Your not wanted in this village outcast."

Hiccup took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I already told you I'm not an outcast."

Asmund shoved Hiccup back. "Either leave or I will punch you." Hiccup shoved the other boy back, already losing his calm demeanor. "Please do not mess with me or I will punch you."

Asmund smirked. "You mean like this?" He punched Hiccup right in the face, and soon there was a full out fight with the two boys.

"What the hell is going on here?" A villager tired to break up the fight but the boys kept going at it.

"I will kill you!" Asmund shouted.

"Your brain is not big enough for that!" Hiccup shouted back.

That sounded like Hiccup, Stoick thought to himself. He hurried to where a small ground was standing around a fight.

(To be continued)

(I also want to thank faisyah865 for being my beta)


End file.
